je t'aime moi non plus
by hermylovedrago
Summary: hermione et drago deviennenent prefets en chefs tous les deux et vont devoir aprendre a se connaitre et les sentiments évoluent rating m pour ne pas avoir de barriere.
1. avant la rentrée

Titre : je t'aime moi non plus  
Chapitre 1 : Avant la rentrée

Nous sommes le 2 Septembre 1997, Hermione et Harry passaient leur vacance au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley. La rentrée était dans deux jours.

Hermione avait été élue préfète en chef.  
Harry et Ginny ressortaient ensemble.  
Ron aimait Hermione mais ne lui avoue pas  
Dumbledore avait échappé au sort impardonnable par on ne sait quelle raison. Mais il était en vie.  
Drago fut banni par Voldemort et ses fidèles. Renié par son père. Il vivait depuis deux mois au Chaudron Baveur. Son mauvais caractère ne faisait que de s'amplifier au fil des jours.

Severus Rogue était en fuite avec les autres mange morts.  
-J'ai hâte de retourné à Poudlard, s'exclama Harry  
- Oui; moi aussi, répondit le rouquin  
- Moi non, dit tristement sa sœur, si c'est pour voir toutes ses idiotes de filles sourirent en te voyant, dit-elle a l'adresse de Harry  
- Mais ne t'en fait pas ma puce il n'y a que toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours, dit l « Élu » en l'embrassant tendrement.  
- Hum Hum, fit Ron

Hermione qui suivait la conversation sans y participer sourie a la vue du jeune couple.  
- « Désolé Ron, s'excusa Harry  
- Bah pas moi, répondit Ginny en lui tirant la langue  
- Excusez moi d'interrompt cette dispute mais il est déjà deux heure du matin et nous ne sommes toujours pas couchés, fit remarquer Hermione  
- Oui tu as raison, affirma Ginny, bonne nuit », termina-t-elle a l'adresse des garçons.

Hermione fit la bise à Harry puis a Ron qui rougit sous l'effet. Ginny fit aussi la bise a Ron et embrassa passionnément Harry avant de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre.  
Le lendemain matin ou plutôt après midi car les quatre jeunes gens se sont levés entre midi et une heure.  
Après avoir mangé il passèrent le restant de la journée à se remémorer les souvenirs de leurs précédentes années vécues à Poudlard. Mais la soirée dû se terminer car Mme Weasley les envoya se coucher car demain ils devaient se rendre a la voie 9 pour le Poudlard Express.

dsl pour les fautes d'ortho. suite demain ou samedi.

sinon vous en penser koi ?  
bon je c c'est un peu tro Harry ginny pour l'instant mais attender la suite

n'oublié pa lé review ca fé plaisir


	2. l'autre prefet en chef

-1Chapitre 2 : l'autre préfet en chef

Molly réveilla le groupe à six heure du matin pour qu'ils descendent déjeuner.. Les autres étant encore trop endormis pour parler Ron ce lança :

- Hermione, tu as une idée de qui sera ton homologue? Demanda-t-il  
- Non, absolument pas, répondit la concernée  
- Moi j'en ai une, risqua Harry, Malfoy ?  
- Quoi? La hahahahahaha fouine hahahahaha, rigola Hermione, t'est pas sérieux?  
- C'est vrai si on réfléchit il doit se faire haïr par la majorité des Serpentar et Dumbledore pourrait très bien le mettre préfet en chef pour sa sécurité, répondit sérieusement Ginny  
- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ma puce, murmura Harry a l'adresse de sa petite amie en la prenant par la taille.

Une fois le déjeuner finit chacun retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses valise afin de se rendre par la suite a la voie 9 .  
Arrivés la bas la troupe embrassa Mme Weasley et monta abord du train.

Hermione quitta ses amis et partie a la recherche du compartiment des préfets en chef et pour son plus grand malheur ...

- Malfoy, s'écria-t-elle  
- Granger, répondit l'intéressé, je me doutait que ça ne pouvait être que toi  
- A vrai dire pas moi mais Harry se doutait que sa pouvait être toi. Mais en fin e compte il a raison même si mon point de vue est différent du sien. Je dirai que papa Malfoy est le seul a pouvoir payer la place où tu es aujourd'hui, dit la jeune fille  
- TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MON PERE ET JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI, cria Drago, sale sang de bourbe, ajouta-t-il

La dispute pris fin car le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva dans le compartiment.

- Bonjours les enfants, salua cette dernière  
- B'jour professeur, dirent en cœur les deux jeunes gens sur un ton mélancolique

Mac Gonagall parlait mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard (a drago) était captivé sur la jeune fille, elle était belle, très belle, elle avait changé. Ses cheveux d'origine bouclées et incoiffable était aujourd'hui lisse et long. Elle avait toujours les yeux noisettes si irrésistible . Elle portait un jean taille basse avec un top rouge assez moulant qui laissait voir son ventre plat et ses formes très féminines. Mais ce que le jeune homme avait pas vu c'est qu'elle c'était fait tatouer dans le bas du dos.

- ET vous habiterait en cohabitation, termina le professeur  
- Quoi comment ça nous de ...deux...mo...moi avec lui, bégaya Hermione en désignant drago  
- Parfaitement Miss Granger vous m'avez parfaitement comprise, répondit le professeur Mac Gonagall avant de sortir du compartiment les laissant seul de nouveau  
- Tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as sang de bourbe beaucoup de fille voudraient ta place, se vanta la Serpentar  
- Je leur la laisse volontiers, car si c'est pour supporté une fouine arrogante, affirma Hermione  
« waouh cette fille a du caractère , je sens que je vais me la faire, pensa Drago, hein? Qu'Est-ce que je viens de dire ? Olalalala je devient fou là allé on se ressaisi »


	3. un trajet interminable

-1Chapitre 3 : Un trajet interminable

Hermione se leva et se retour,a en laissant une bonne vue de ses fesse a Malfoy pour attraper un bouquin qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

- Jolie tatouage Granger, déclara le jeune homme  
- Merci, sourie-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Une demi-heure était passée. Drago regardait par la fenêtre l'air pensif et Hermione feuilletai tranquillement son bouquin

- Tu sais, commença Drago avant de faire sursauter la Griffondor, tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcier car on va arrive  
« Et merde, pensa Hermione, j'ai oublier de me changer et je vais être obliger de ... Oh non ... me changer devant cette fouine pervers.

Drago ayant comme lu dans les pensées de son homologue dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas j'en ai vu d'autres avant toi  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, fit la jeune fille

C'est ainsi que contre sa volonté elle se déshabilla pour mettre sa robe de sorcier sans un seul regard pour le blondinet qui ,lui, n'en perdait pas une miette (sale pervers va) .  
Une fois finie elle retourna a sa place et s'endormis au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Drago la regarda dormir et ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante mais chassa cette pensée aussitôt. Il réveilla Hermione une demi-heure plus tard pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sur ce, il partit avec Blaise,son nouvelle ami et seul de Serpentar,et elle ses trois amis .

Une fois arrivés au château, la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore terminés, Hermione raconta a ses qui était l'autre préfet

- Je te jure que si il ose mettre la main sur toi je, s'énerva Ron  
- Ne t'en fait pas je sais me défendre, répondit Mione  
- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre je vais vous conduire a votre appartement vous et Mr Malfoy, déclara Mac Gonagall  
- Bien professeur, répondit la jeune fille

Elle fit un bref signe de main a ses amis et suivie le professeur et Drago devant leurs appartement.


	4. accident

-1Chapitre 4 : Accident

Elle fit un bref signe de main a ses amis et suivie le professeur et Drago devant leurs appartement.

Tous les trois montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et prirent le chemin de gauche. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant a gauche un lion (pour Griffondor) et a droite un serpent (pour Serpentar).

- Le mots de passe est ENSEMBLE, dit le professeur Mac Gonagall, je vous laisse bonne soirée et a demain.

Hermione et Drago pénétrèrent a l'intérieur de leur nouveau chez eux et y découvrirent une grande salle commune avec, pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione, une longue étagère avec plein de livres. Dans cette salle commune il y avait un canapé accompagné d'un fauteuil tout deux de couleur rouge et en face un autre canapé fauteuil mais cette fois ci de couleur vert. On n'y trouvait aussi deux bureau l'un a coté de l'autre une grande table avec six chaises autour et une cheminée. Hermione pris la porte de gauche et Drago celle de droite.

- Euh il doit y avoir un problème, fit Hermione  
- J'te fait pas dire, répondit Drago

En effet la porte qu'avait ouverte Drago donnait sur une chambre rouge et or et celle d'Hermione vert et argent. Donc Hermione pris la porte a droite et Drago celle de gauche. La chambre du Serpentar était vert et argent et paraissait froide. Il y avait un lit deux place (parfait pour le Serpentar et ses conquête ;-) ), une commode, une table de chevet, encore un bureau et une fenêtre donnant vu sur le parc. Celle de la Griffondor était pareil mais en couleur or et rouge et par la fenêtre on voyait le terrain de quiditch et sa chambre paraissait plus chaleureuse. Les deux jeunes sortir de leurs chambre a la recherche de...

- La salle de bain, demanda Hermione  
- Quoi t'en a pas non plus,fit Drago  
- Bah non et apparemment toi non plus, remarqua la Griffondor

Il restait qu'une porte en face. Hermione plus rapide l'empoigna la première et découvrit, bien évidemment, la salle de bain. Assez spacieuse tout en blanc avec deux lavabo, deux grand miroirs, une douche et une baignoire avec une bonne vingtaine de robinets. Après avoir fait le tour de leurs appartement chacun retourna dans sa chambre.  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Hermione se leva a six heures pour se préparer. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et commença a faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Parmi les vingt et quelques robinets existant Mione choisie deux d'entre eux l'un faisait des bulles rose.  
« Trop jolie, pensa-t-elle »  
Et l'autre faisait couler de l'eau verte dans le bain qui sentait l'eucalyptus.  
« Mon parfum préféré, dit-elle en respirant l'odeur.  
Après une demie heure de trempette la jeune fille sortie de l'eau et s'enroula d'une serviette. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Mione sursauta.

- MALFOY, hurla-t-elle  
- Bonjour Granger, répondit le jeune homme le sourire pervers se dessinant sur ses lèvres  
- On t'as jamais appris a frapper au porte, demanda Mione  
- Et toi a les verrouiller, questionna Drago

Malfoy ne se gêna pas pour regarder la Griffondor de la tête au pied, et si peut vêtu il remarqua ses longues jambes fines. Cette dernière le remarqua et sortit de la pièce en bousculant le Serpentar qui sentit son sang bouillir en lui, une chaleur étouffante l'envahi, et elle, fut parcouru d'un frisson. La lionne entra dans sa chambre s'habilla , se coiffa, se maquilla et sortie décidant de ne pas parler a ses amis de sa mésaventure.

- Hermi... euh Granger ...who...whaou... Put,pensa Drago, j'espère que cette accident sera le premier d'une longue liste, finit par réfléchir le Serpentar avant de rejoindre Blaise a la table de sa maison.


End file.
